Small, Gentle Hands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin finds a way to help all her friends at the Autobot base one day. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Small, Gentle Hands**

Bumblebee groaned as he headed to his quarters. "I hate dealing with rogues," he said to himself.

Even though the war had ended, there were still a few rogue Cybertronians that caused trouble and the Autobots and former Decepticons had to deal with it.

He entered his room and found Kristin there. "Hey, Bee!" She said happily.

"Hey, kiddo," he said before wincing. She noticed.

"Bee, are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No, just too much strain on my back," he said. "I could use a good massage."

Kristin fell into thought and remembered when she once helped Prowl when he had hurt his doorwings. "Bee, what if I gave you a back massage?" She asked.

He gave her a thoughtful look and nodded. "Okay," he said and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder before entering his quarters and laying down on his berth. Kristin climbed down to his back and began gently running her hands over the wires in his back, and Bumblebee let out a sigh as she did so.

Smiling, Kristin continued to help the bot she considered to be one of her best friends, being careful she didn't pull on the sore wires. After a moment, she heard something that reminded her of a cat purring and she climbed up to Bee's shoulder again and saw he had his optics closed and the purring sound was coming from him. At first she thought perhaps he was snoring until he opened his optics and looked up at her.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Um, were you…purring?"

To her surprise, he chuckled. "Yes," he said. "I was enjoying the back massage."

"Oh," she said and then smiled. "It made you sound like a cat."

Knowing she was only teasing him a little, he chuckled again before wincing. "Uh, kiddo? Could you…?" He began to ask.

"Sure," she said immediately. "Left side of your back?"

"Please."

Kristin quickly moved to the left side of Bee's back and ran her hands over those wires there, hearing Bumblebee purr again. It wasn't too long after that he felt a lot better and Kristin was sitting beside him on his pillow. "Thank you, kiddo," he said.

"Are the others okay?" She asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But we all had a lot of rocks piled on us from those rogues surprising us. It took a lot of straining to get free."

Kristin looked worried and then smiled. "Think they'd like a back massage?" She asked.

He chuckled. "No doubt," he said.

Kristin quickly headed off to find her friends, finding Bulkhead next and saw Miko there too and she told her what she had in mind and the Japanese girl agreed at once to help her and Bulkhead was surprised when the girls began giving him a back massage. And to their surprise, he began purring too.

Kristin just had to know if the other bots would purr too and she sought them out, finding Arcee and Jack next and Arcee was a bit stunned that they wanted to help her, but she let them give her a back massage and enjoyed it immensely. And to Kristin's delight, she also made the same purring sound.

She sought out Smokescreen, The Twins, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and Optimus, all of who made the same purring sound that delighted Kristin and when she finished giving them back massages, she quickly hunted for Starscream, finding him with Megatron and Soundwave. She snuck up on him and climbed up his back, giving him a back massage when she reached the middle of his back.

Starscream let out a surprised squeak and jumped up before realizing it was Kristin. "Kristin, be careful," he said.

"Sorry, Star," she said apologetically.

He was about to ask what she was doing when he felt her begin massaging the wires in his back and he immediately began purring, much to Megatron's and Soundwave's amusement. "Ah, she had discovered a Cybertronian's weakness," said Megatron.

"What do you mean?" Kristin asked him.

"All Cybertronian's enjoy a back massage, especially when they've had to do some back-straining work," Soundwave explained. "Flyers especially love it."

"Because their wings are very sensitive," said Megatron.

"Oh?" Kristin asked with a grin and was about to tickle Starscream's wings when he began purring louder and she smiled. "I'll tickle him another time."

The other two chuckled before Kristin gave Megatron a back massage and he thanked her as it helped him a lot and she was very good with it.

Kristin then looked at Soundwave, who looked a bit nervous and Megatron and Starscream smirked. "Soundwave's back, due to his tentacles, is very sensitive," said Starscream.

"Really?" Kristin asked in surprise. "I knew his tentacles were ticklish, but not his back."

Soundwave was about to run when Megatron pounced on him, pinning him to the floor and Starscream helped him before setting the teenage girl on the once silent Con's back and Soundwave tried to struggle, but couldn't get free.

Kristin then began, testing how much pressure she put on the wires in Soundwave's back and watched his reactions. It was funny because for a bit, he was squirming and even squealed at one point, but then she found the right amount of pressure to use and Soundwave was soon purring too.

"So, the once silent among us can make sounds," Megatron said teasingly.

Soundwave was enjoying the back massage too much to reply, but Kristin heard him purring and she giggled. "I've so got to do this more often," she said.

"Yes," said Starscream. "Your small, gentle hands are perfect for back massages."

Predaking then came in, looking weary and Kristin turned to him. "How about a back massage, big guy?" She asked.

Predaking smiled. "That's thoughtful of you, Kristin, but…," he began.

"Let her try," said Megatron coaxingly.

"She just made Soundwave purr from a back massage," said Starscream, feeling said bot squirm a bit underneath him with a small grumble. Kristin ran up to him and climbed up quickly, surprising Predaking who found himself purring a minute later under the kind girl's gentle massage.

Kristin didn't mind that a full day had passed by quickly. She was just happy that she had found another way to help her friends after a long day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
